Villan of prinesses
by Venusandluc
Summary: Not my characters not my art - unless I say that is cause I no art theif based of a game and many great songs of Nefarious. But back to the point ) Crow is a evil master mind - with help from his brilliant assistant (I did not forget about you becky ) but to fulfill his new evil plot he must dress up as a princess and attend a party as one . He must pull it off with out being caul
1. Chap 1

Crow walked down the hall of his hid out as his assistant watched him pace back and forth down the hall. Becky watched for a bit before she sighed and walked over to her purple dressed boss. "What's the matter with you "

she asked him.

As so as she asked him, Crow immediately leaned backwards and groaned "I'm bourdddddddddddddddddd- there's nothing to doooooooooooooo"

She huffed and placed her fingers on the side of her nose shaking her head back and forth "well then do something-"

"I don't knowwew what to do- I did e-"

"Shush it" she said coving his mouth as he let out a snarl, "There is a ball princess Mayapple

is holding in a few weeks - if you want to do so-"

She was cut off by a grin covering the evil mans face. " Are all the royals going be there ?" He asked simply.

"Well I suppose-"

"Wonderful!!" Crow hummed and he swang his hips back and forth. "Then I might as well make a appearance- take them all out with one go! Take them all out with s bomb of posion! Take over! No more rulers mean I can take over !! " Crow laughed !

"Well yes, I presume so- but you can't just barge in." Becky huffed and looked at him

"Well why the hell not!" Crow argued loudly.

"Well the place will be surrounded by cops and such not! You try to brake in you'll be swarmed in seconds. You must dress up as one of the Guest." She hummed

"That's no funnnnnn" Crow wined, "But very well, I'll have my best tux iron-"

"You can not go as yourself- nor as a male, you'll be spotted in seconds flat," she said snapping her fingers when she said the word flat.

Crows yellow dotted eyes widened "no way ! I'm not being one of those- l ladys!"

"You must or you won't pull it off."

"I beg-"

"Crow , you want world domination or not?"

"I do." He pouted kickings dirt next to him.

"Good- then Tomorrow we will start your training ," Becky said walking off.

"T-Training? For what?" Crow spat at her.

"To be a proper lady- you'll never pull it off , the way you are now."

Crow just pouted at this statement and stormed off to his room.

(I hope you injoyed that !!! Thanks for reading


	2. Chap 2

Crow that night was awoken at two in the morning! Becky threw his blanket off him as his eyes slowly opened tiredly.

"What the hell do you want?" He gruffly said to Beck.

"Up- up boss"she said clapping her hands together in a way to get him to stand. He yawned as she helped him up.

"What do you want ?" He asked again, wanting a repose from his assistant.

"We must train you, the ball in 5 days, boss."

"I don't need training!!" The villain hissed falling back onto his soft purple bed.

"No up! You will be spotted in seconds." She said as she lifted him up and carried him over her shoulder.

At the Moment Crow was not dressed in his normal suit, he was in light purple pajama, with black stripes on top of the purple. It had slight pocket on the right side of the shirt and the collar popped out of it. His soft fluffy golden blond hair stuck out in a mess at the moment and it spiked at each end. He was not wearing his mask so his yellow glowing eyes were completely showing as well as his arm. He had lost it some time ago so his arm was now fake... but more powerful- even tho it was not real. It was a purple shade with a hard robotic hand that was bigger than his real one . He was now slumped over with his robotic arm was hanging by his side as Becky pulled him down the hall to the main dinning room.

"Why are we here?!" Crow hissed as Becky pushed him into a seat and poured him a cup of tea in a black China tea cup. It was laced with small white designs on the outer of the cup. On the inside was a design of a scull and cross bones making it look like it contains posion, but it does not - yet. But at the moment it was full of hot scolding tea, that would leave a horrible red mark on the body if spilled.

"Now drink that-"

"That's easy !" Crow said smug, and proceeded to pick up the cup around the sides. Becky slapped him with a metal pipe for this in the hands.

"What the fuck Beck!!!!"

"Not right" she hummed, "try again."

So Crow tried again -and again and again and every time he earned a smack on his hands. By the end when he got it right, his mom robot hang was bloody.

"Good." Beck said smiling. She then took the other hand and made him hold the saucer. "You hold that when you do drink."

Crow nodded and took a sip, it was now cold...

— — — — — — — — — — — — —


	3. Chap 3

After weeks of balancing books on his head and trying on corsets, crow was finally ready for the ball. Well not exactly, he was still getting dressed at the moment.

Becky shoved him in a black corset and tightened it making the evil man Yelp out in displeasure. He gritted his sharp teeth as he tried to keep his balance, but in the end... he failed.

"My organs..." he growled

"They are alright " Beck hummed "no woman has ever died from wearing a corset"

"Well!! I'm a dude!!!" Crow howled at her.

Beck just shrugged it off and tied the corset, then shoved some socks in the top front to replicate a Brest. Then she helped him slip into some skin color tights, with a little help from the minions. They where just way to tight at first, but looked pretty well on him.

After that they slipped him into a red and black dress, the dress started off black at the top and went down in a blood red color which got darker as it went down. But the top right where a woman's breast would be was a plethora of red feathers, but it had no sleeves and curled around his back, in a sharp like point on his back facing the back of his head. GoIng down the dress flow like a river to where you could only see the tip of his feet. Nevertheless his heels where a dark red, as it pointed a little in the front but the real heel structure replicated a sharp dagger, which it was.

They soon did his hair making it curl and wave to where it it was in a bun that pointed upwards a bit. As for that it had flowers going from the middle of his head anti going around the back of it, it a triangular motion. The flowers where a soft red but nevertheless beautiful. Then there in center of his head was a sliver tiara, that he stole awhile back. It was silver and pointed but not too tall, and the middle of it was a orange jewel.

He also wore a bracelet so he could communicate to Beck throughout the party, as well as black gloves to cover his " arm".

Then and there was hanging on his left arm was a red sage purse, containing the device that would wipe out the entire party. It was not that large but not that small, it was just the right size. It was a time bomb full of toxic gas, it would not kill them, more well melt their minds. Till they had no more thoughts and where dumb as well a rabbit (I know one kingdom is rabbit or bunnies, but it's a thing people say!!!)

Crow at the moment, was ready to go.. dress wise at the least... he stepped out of his room walking out on his ship. Before swallowing all his doubts about this plan and putting on a smile


	4. Chap 4

Crow was siting in especially designed car for the event,. It was a purple colored and was a limousine which was shaped in the front to be sharp just in case. The back was was well shaped like normal as one of minions drives him around but without his mask on, so no one would expect Crow was in the dress.

The trip went mostly smoothly throughout the city, with Crow just messing with his voice modulator , which was to change his voice into a sweet soft tune, instead of its normal rough sound.

He kept changing it from high pitches to soft ones, till he heard a big crash and fixed it all the way back to the voice he picked earlier . He quickly stuck his head out the window to see what was the problem was. To his surprise the stupid minion drove them straight into a sink hole.

This was kind of crows fault even though the minion drove them in , Crow was the one who opens the sink hole. Last week... he just wanted to start some chaos but didn't expect for it to come back and bite him in the butt.

He climbed into the front to see that the minion had completely ditched him!

The car began to tip more that crow was in the front, if he was to move to fast it was going tip, and if he didn't move it was a matter of time before it did. He also knew the hole was supper deep, and we was most likely to die from the fall... So he decide to take action, he slowly moved to the back of the limo, but with every step the limo shook more and move. Eventually he did make it to the rear of the vehicle, then he broke the widow. He started to climb out but then at that exact moment the car tipped and the car was falling.

He had no choice at that moment but to jump, he jumped off the back of the car, and reaching for the top of the hole. ButAt last he completely missed it, and started to fall to his somewhat doom. Then at the last moment and hand grabbed his holding him from falling.


	5. Chap 5

The hand gripped Crows tightly as it started to pull him up. The other quickly pulled him onto their chest, who tightly secured him. Crows hands lightly gripped the others clothing.

"Are you alright madam ?" The other asked, but Crow knew that voice anywhere.

The villain lifted his head to the hero, it was Mack. He was amused at this turn of events, but he played along

"Yes, sir ," Crow said in his new voice, "It was mighty frightening, but you cake to rescue me right in the nick of time, who are you I may add?" (Don't know why I think of him saying it like a southern girl)

Crow at that moment looked into Mack's eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck, and smiled softly. This was exactly what Becky told him to do, if you think somebody seeing through you, or just want to mess with them, act pitiful and cry, or try to win them over.

Even though the look of Crow how he was pulling it off put hot red blushes on Macks cheeks.

"M-Mack," he quickly spat out, before Crow giggled.

"What a lovely name," Crow let out a small smile, not really thinking the name lovely.

Mack coughed and looked at the lady version of Crow, "What is your name... my little dove."

"Cro- Crowsten! Yeah! That's a name!" Crow light giggles, scared that he almost killed this plan.

"Oh, what a sweet name," Mack said nodding his head and caressing "Crowsten's"cheek.

"Oh! Thank you!!" Crow said in a cheery tone which was killing him on the inside.

Crow looked down to notice Mack was in a soft blue suit realizing he was going to the party before smiling slightly knowing he could use this to his advantage. "So where are you going in the suit" he hummed sweetly looking up at the knight.

"Well-" the hero knight started "I'm going to MayApples Galla I don't exactly know why she invited me Probably to shun me after breaking up with her.."

Crow giggles sweetly still dieing at all this niceness- "maybe I could join you- as your date! I mean my car is wreaked and well till it's fixed I have nothing better to do-"

Macks face went a bright red not believing his ears . "What?! I mean yes! If you really want to"

"Yes I do!" Crow hummed keeping his fake happy tone

"Then it's a date!" Mack smiles taking the others hand and started walking with him or "her"

The word date was sour entering his ears . He just need to get it in only reason he said it! -Like he ever go on a real date with Mack! Yes the other was good looking but it's not like he liked him! Heh right- it was just part of the plan and that's all!!! He had to get in and this was his ticket!

Now he was going on a date with Mack! And it didn't matter if his hands where warm and soft- he must stick to the mission


End file.
